


The Morning After

by ThePartyAndTheAfterParty



Series: Trilogy [2]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePartyAndTheAfterParty/pseuds/ThePartyAndTheAfterParty
Summary: Eric's plan to charm the new leader in training is torn to shreds when a gang of factionless rebels storm the Dauntless compound. Now he and his team of men must work against the clock to find her and bring her home alive.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s), Eric - Relationship
Series: Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Morning After

It was around early evening time when Eric had made his way down to the infirmary. He had wanted to give Andreina some space to recover from the ordeal but found it impossible to stay away. He simply had to see her, and he couldn't wait another minute.

"God damn it," he snarled, tossing his razor blade into the sink. His hands were shaking for the first time in who knows how long as he blotted a paper towel against the cut on his cheek, "What the fuck is wrong with you." He stared at his reflection for a moment, taking in the bags under his eyes. He was up nearly all night and had barely slept more than a few hours; he couldn't get her out of his head, and the physical symptoms were beginning to show.

He stalked through the tunnel, his boots making loud, authoritative thuds against the concrete floor with each step. Then as he rounded the final corner, he came face to face with Four.

"Stiff."

"Eric," he replied, forcing a tight-lipped smile before his face morphed into something more serious, "She was asking for you."

Eric's expression faltered immediately, from the usual mix of smug and disgust to one of pure astonishment—Four knew how he felt; to what extend he hadn't a clue, but he knew there was something there—dismissing himself with a curt nod, Four carried on down the hall, leaving Eric stood outside the infirmary alone. He wasted no time barging through the doors, his eyes darting around slightly until they landed on the petite brunette at the far end of the room; she was curled up on her side, her back towards him, with only a lightly bronzed shoulder poking out from the mess of white bedsheets. 

"Did you want to see Andy?"

Turning his head sharply, Eric noticed the head nurse stood staring at him, gently cocking a grey brow.

"Yes," he replied, his voice clipped and impatient.

"She's resting at the moment. Maybe you could come back later?"

Eric noted the hint of pity in her voice, then tensing his jaw he began to wonder just how many people had heard about his near meltdown during the rescue.

"Of course," he said, hiding his disappointment, "...how is she?"

The nurse smiled gently, glancing towards Andreina, "She had a bit of a scare when she awoke earlier, the poor thing forgot where she was for a moment, but we managed to calm her down. She was actually asking for you believe it or not." She sighed and pulled out her tablet, "She took a beating, and she had a pretty big gash on her wrist; we think she may have been unconscious at some point for the cuffs do that much damage. But she's all stitched up now, and she's managed to keep her food down."

Their faces both set into a mixture of pity and concern as they glanced toward Andy. Then with a gentle pat on the shoulder, the nurse turned her attention elsewhere, leaving a thoughtful Eric to see himself out and return home. Had it been any other day and he would have spent his evening in the pit. But his current state of mind prevented him from doing anything remotely rational, so instead, he settled on picking up a bottle of whiskey on the way home, drinking it by the glass until he passed out on his couch.

Andreina's evening hadn't been any different; she awoke with a start, only this time she knew where she was. She snuggled her cheek into the soft cushion beneath her head while thoughts of the previous night swirled inside her mind. She had expected Eric to snap at her for being weak, or even berate her for allowing herself to cry. But the gentleness in his tone and the tenderness in his touch had left her utterly baffled. Not to mention when she had stirred earlier that morning expecting to be in his arms; instead, finding herself in an unfamiliar bed, surrounded by strangers, while shamelessly whimpering his name. It wasn't until the morning after as she sat anxiously in her front living room, that she finally plucked up the courage to walk the mere three doors down to his apartment.

Eric had just got back from a meeting, tired and deep in thought as he sat with a bottle of cider in his kitchen. He had been thinking about Andy all morning, especially what he would say to her when the time came. So knocking back the last sip of his drink, he shrugged his jacket on and made his way across to the front door, jerking it open, only to find Andreina stood with wide eyes in the hallway. She parted her lips to speak, eventually closing them again as she fumbled with the keys in her hands, nervously dropping her gaze.

"I was um...I was about to knock."

Eric's face was a picture as he stared back at her for a moment, shock filtering through his expression as he tried to string a coherent sentence together inside his head. But when her gaze finally returned to his, he couldn't find the words to speak. Then just as he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, she closed her eyes, pressing her lips together thoughtfully and took a step back.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have—" she dropped her keys, clumsily reaching to pick them up. "Shit," she breathed, "I'm sorry."

She began walking away, inwardly kicking her self for being so awkward, and for even thinking of coming to Eric's door in the first place, when suddenly she felt his fingers wrap around her arm, pulling her back with the same reassuring gentleness as the other night. She whipped her head over her shoulder, their eyes locking again as an electric-like heat flowed from the calloused pads of his fingers, right through to her core.

Eric turned her body to face his, grasping her opposite arm to keep her grounded. "I was actually on my way down to the infirmary to see you," he said, "I just wasn't aware you were out already."

"Oh," she said lightly, "right."

He let his hands slide down her arms, glancing back down the hall, "Do you want to come in?"

He watched her as she glanced towards the doorway of his apartment and nipped her bottom lip between her teeth, then turning her gaze back to his, she gently nodded her head.

He held the door open, guiding her in by the small of her back, "do you want anything to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

With that said, he went straight to the liquor cabinet, pulling out two tumblers and a bottle of bourbon before popping the lid off and generously filling both glasses. "here," he said in a silvery tone, placing the glass down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thank you."

She took a sip, then sat forward, resting her forearms along the tops of her thighs as she toyed with the rim of her glass; totally unaware of Eric's bewitched stare as he watched her delicate fingers caress the smooth surface. Her eyes travelled up to meet his gaze, her heart skipping a beat at the intensity of the steel-blue orbs staring back at her, and for the first time, she found herself intimidated by Eric. She tried to focus her attention on the amber liquid in her glass and swallowed nervously, "I just...um, I wanted to thank you...for getting me out of that place. I really thought that was it for me."

Eric's entire body tensed at her words, his chest constricting as he kept his face neutral, "I should have got there sooner."

She glanced up at him, stunned before gently shaking her head, "You got there. That's what matters." She smiled wistfully, tucking a few hairs behind her ear as she dropped her gaze yet again.

Picking up on her skittish vibe, Eric sauntered over and seated himself on the coffee table directly opposite. Her eyes followed his movements as he carefully removed the drink from between her fingers, placing it beside him before leaning forward to mirror her position.

"You're antsy," he purred, searching her eyes, "why?"

Her lips made a subtle o shape, and she glanced down towards her hands, clenching her fingers as she realised the small glass had done more to calm her nerves than she originally thought, "I..."

"Hey," he mumbled, gently nudging her chin up so that her gaze returned to his. Then slipping the same hand higher, he cupped the side of her face, threading his fingers between loose strands of hair as he dragged his thumb over her pink-tinged cheek, "You can tell me..."

"I don't really know where to begin," she said quietly.

With that said, he brought his other hand up to her face and smashed his lips against hers. At first, the action was so unexpected, she tensed up, attempting to draw herself back, but when he pulled her in deeper, she found herself melting into the kiss. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, coaxing them to part as she allowed his tongue to invade her mouth. The kiss was rough but tender, nothing like what she had experienced back in Amity; compared to the few she had shared, Eric's had more of a demanding hunger to it.

After a moment, he pulled away, leaving her sat panting heavily as her small hands fisted the dark material of his combat trousers. He watched as she fluttered her eyes open, her gaze filled with pure lust. Then bringing a hand around to the nape of her neck, he curled his fingers into the dark strands possessively, his other hand lingering on her cheek as his thumb toyed with her bottom lip.

"Something along those lines?" He said in a hushed tone, smirking when her lips curled into a warm smile.

"...Something like that."

He snaked his fingers into her hair, pulling her towards him so he could press his lips against her forehead, "You're mine now, Amity."

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤


End file.
